


Love This Dork

by thatrandomlife



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatrandomlife/pseuds/thatrandomlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahh this is really short. I didn't even realize it would be, cause I wrote it out on paper first. And forgive the lack of indentions! I'm still trying to figure all this out D:</p></blockquote>





	Love This Dork

John was propped up on one elbow, next to Dave, on his bedroom floor. Dave was asleep. He had fallen asleep, again, during one of Johns movies. When he woke up later John was going to give him crap about it, but it didn't actually bother him. This meant he could actually look at Dave. No jokes being cracked if he stared too long or Dave acting like a dork to try and distract John. It was just peaceful, sleeping Dave.

  
He had rolled onto his back, his phone rested on his chest. John could see it was opened to Facebook. There were some words typed into the status bar. John scooted closer to look. A warm blush spread across his cheeks as he's read 'I love this dork'. Carefully John locked the phone and set it on the floor.

  
Daves fair hair was falling away from his forehead. He had one arm bent behind his head and the other resting across his stomach. His mouth was slightly agape, soft breaths escaping. John watched the slow rise and full of his chest for a few moments. He wanted to just curl up next to Dave and listen to his heartbeat and stay like that forever. John loved this dork too.

  
Hesitantly he reached out towards Daves infamous shades. If it was the last thing John did, he was going to take these off and admire his face. Very gently he grabbed one side of the glasses, trying not to disturb Daves sleep. It didn't quite work. Daves breath hitched and the hand on his stomach flew to Johns wrist. Instead of freezing up sheepishly John moved his free hand to Daves cheek and lightly rubbed his thumb over the smooth skin. John released a quiet "Shh". They spent a minute or two like this until Daves hand finally relaxed and dropped down to his chest.

  
Still stroking Daves cheek with his thumb he started to pull the glasses off again. This time he succeed with only a minor hitch in Daves breathing. Carefully he folded them and set them down next to the cell phone. Johns one hand never left Daves cheek. He stopped rubbing and stared in awe. He'd seen Dave without his shades before, but it never ceased to amaze him how beautiful Dave was. Pale lashes, that matched his hair, framed his eyes. When his eyes were closed they cast shadows across the tops of his cheeks. A spray of freckles dotted his skin there too. There were even some on the bridge of his nose.

  
A smile lit up Johns face. He absolutely loved Daves freckles. Dave always seemed to hate them, and John never understood why. He rarely got to see them because Daves shades always covered them up. Johns fingers crept up to Daves freckles. He brushed his fingertips across them. One, two, three, four. His fingers kept moving over each one. Each dark one to even the faintest and smallest. All of a sudden Daves eyelids fluttered open; his shockingly red eyes staring up at John questioningly.

  
"John?" Daves voice was husky. "What are you doing?" A dark blush colored Johns face.

  
"I…um, you fell asleep and…well I took off your shades…you know! S-so they wouldn't break," John stuttered starting to pull away embarrassed, "and….um…yeah."

  
Dave laid there watching, amused, as John stumbled over his words. It was adorable how un-slick he was. John started to open his mouth again, his ears starting to turn red, but Dave stopped him. "John, just stop talking." John adverted his eyes. Dave looked him over for a couple seconds, deciding his next move. He let out a light sigh. "Come here you big doofus," he muttered putting his hand on the back of Johns neck and pulling down. John was caught off guard and didn't have time to react. He fell against Daves chest and their lips connected. Eyes wide, John watched as Dave closed his again.  
"Are you just gonna lay there or kiss me back?" Dave asked against Johns mouth. John jerked a little but it finally clicked in his brain and he relaxed. His eyes shut and he moved his lips against Daves. Daves hand moved up into Johns hair and he smiled into the kiss.

  
Yeah. He really loved this dork.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh this is really short. I didn't even realize it would be, cause I wrote it out on paper first. And forgive the lack of indentions! I'm still trying to figure all this out D:


End file.
